Possession
by Isis Darkness Lover
Summary: James is a vampire w/out a mate. He smells a scent that keeps him drawn to it, turns out its Victoria's scent, she is human. He figures out a way to be close to her w/out worrying about trouble. Future lemons, abuse and dominant James. Plz Read!
1. Chapter 1

Possession

Chapter One

(James POV)

I disposed of the dead body from my previous hunt and made my way south, there had to be something I could find. I was tired of what I had done so far.

Hunt, "rest", hunt, "rest.

There was no break in the chain.

I had no mate, no female I came across had appealed to me in that sort of way, sure I met a few vampire women that would have been good enough to be a mate but I never set out for them.

I pulled my coat up, pulling my hat to cover my face as the rain started to pour down. It was a good day for me, miserable for any other person. Who was actually human that is.

It was in the Fall of 1835, rain was always common. No matter what season, month, or day.

It always rained.

I was just about to go down one street when something that smelled sweet, mouth watering, caught my senses. I spun around, breathing deeply catching the scent in gulps.

It was nothing I ever smelt before.

A mixture of roses and other flowers...maybe with a hint of strawberry with it. My eyes rolled back in my head. This...this was like nothing I had been around. I sped up walking trying to not burst into a fast run.

That would be hard to explain to anyone.

I stopped when I smelt the sweet scent get stronger.

It made me hungry again, made me thirst for it. My blood red eyes scanned everywhere until they stopped at people across the road.

A man, pretty tall stood speaking with someone else. By his side stood a beautiful, human, red head girl.

She looked in her mid teens and she stood with her back straight with her hair laying in ringlets down her back. She glanced at me and I saw her eyes were a brilliant, bright blue.

I breathed more deeply, knowing the scent was coming from her. I caught most of the conversation with my hearing and slowly walked down the side of the street so they would not know I was there.

"Mr. Townsend, I have no others that can work for you. I made that clear the first time you asked." I stopped beside a wooden fence and listened closer. The girl's heartbeat was normal, every beat called to me.

I heard her sigh, probably in boredom or annoyance.

"Victoria." The man next to her said low, his tone cold. "Sorry father.." She mumbled to him and I watched her smooth out her light blue dress which was excellent against her pale skin.

"I need another, one at least Mr. Smith." Mr. Townsend, her father, spoke to the other man who had white hair on his head and a pipe in his mouth.

His gaze was cutting to her, Victoria every now and then which bothered me. Nothing truly ever bothered me, so this made me curious to why it did.

"I simply cannot. I need my own workers." The one Mr. Smith crossed his arms and gave Mr. Townsend and Victoria a grin. "Though if Victoria comes around to...visit...I'm sure I can arrange something."

I felt a low growl rumble in my chest.

I heard Victoria's gasp and saw her father's eyes grow wide when he caught what the man, Mr. Smith, truly meant. "You must have lost your mind man! I will not sell my daughter, or even give her away to be around you for a measly worker!" I watched as her father turned away then, grabbing Victoria's arm and pulling her to their carriage.

I watched as she got in, he followed her and I heard him say to her in a cold voice, "Next time you are staying with your mother." When the door shut her scent wasn't as strong for me which made me ravenous.

As they left, I followed on foot.

It wasn't that long of a trip, I saw they pulled their carriage up to a big, white house. I watched as they climbed out of their carriage and went into their home. I didn't want them to see my red eyes, I ran to the woods finding an animal and tackled it to the ground.

As disgusting as it was, I bit into its neck and drained the now dead animal. Standing I straightened my clothes and cleaned my mouth. I pulled a small mirror from my pocket which was on the back of my pocket watch and watched as my eyes slowly went to a dull brown.

The red kept my eyes from being anymore lighter.

I walked to the house then, walking up the steps and stopping at the two double front doors. With a breath I knocked on the door and waited.

I heard footsteps and watched as the door opened.

There she was, Victoria. Her hair pulled over her right shoulder, showing the left side of her neck. Her skin looked fragile, so flawless.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice sounded sweet and innocent. I breathed her in. Being so close, it made part of me want to grab her and bite her.

The other part...had other ideas.

I closed my jacket hoping that would cover my obvious state of arousal. "Yes miss, I am here to see Mr. Townsend." I noticed her eyes trail me up and down and I had to bite back a grin.

Oh yes...

"He's in the study, please step inside and I will get him. She stepped back and walked away slowly. I walked into the house seeing her walk straight past the stairs down a small hallway and disappear into a room.

I readjusted myself in my pants and pushed the front door shut. The rain was still pouring down and I took gloves from my pockets slipping them on. I heard a loud breath and then a screech as furniture was moved back.

A chair, maybe?

I looked towards the hall as Victoria and Mr. Townsend walked out. She walked behind him and they stopped once they were to me.

"Father, this is the man who wanted to see you..." She spoke sweetly again and I gave a small smile. Her father looked displeased. His eyebrows were so tight together, eyes were a bright blue which I could see is where she got them from.

For a moment he stayed silent and then spoke holding out his hand to me. "My name is Charles Townsend, everyone calls me Mr. Townsend apart from my wife. Who are you?"

"James Carter, Sir." I shook his hand then dropped it to my side when he let go.

"You've met my daughter Victoria." He nodded towards the beautiful red head beside him and I smiled. "Yes, sir." I carefully took Victoria's hand and kissed the top. A blush rose in her cheeks as I let go of her hand.

It went unnoticed by her father and he turned his eyes on her. "Go fix some tea, Victoria."

"Yes father.." She started to walk away but he cleared his throat. "Be polite to our guest."

"Sorry father...it is nice to meet you Mr. Carter." She smiled and I smiled back at her. "Likewise, Ms. Townsend." She walked to the right and I saw her disappear through a walkway.

"What is your business with me?" Charles looked at me and I put my hands in my coat pockets. "I have gone to a few homes, asking for work. I just moved here and times are rough for me...I was wanting to know if you were looking for extra hands."

He watched me and crossed his arms over his chest. "What work can you do?"

"Any kind Sir." He tapped his chin and a grin appeared on his face. "I don't know how much I can pay you. But until I do we have servant and work quarters on the third floor you can stay in. We have a farm in the back. Its not as big as our neighbors but we are building up."

"I'm not too worried about pay Sir, I don't get greedy." _Not greedy for money that is. _

"Hmm..very well then. I will have Benjamin, a worker of mine show you the ropes around here tomorrow afternoon. As for now I will have you shown to your room."

"Thank you Sir." I was surprised at how easy this was. Victoria had come out carrying a tray with tea cups on it by the time her father had said, 'shown to your room'. "I can show him father...I think Miss Mary is still busy."

Charles took a tea cup from the tray and took a sip. "Mmm...you are getting better at making this, Victoria." He smiled at her and I could practically see her eyes shine.

I could already see how this was, she was a daddy's girl who just wanted an ounce of attention. Not with dresses or being bought things but with what he likes that she does.

Huh...

"Thank you." She smiled and offered me a cup which I took giving a small grin. I drank part of it, it tasted awful to me but I acted as though I loved it. Her smile only got bigger.

Didn't anyone praise her for what she did around here? She looked like she was walking on air just by people liking a cup of tea. "Very delicious." I smiled and finished my cup placing it back on the tray like her father did.

"So, would you like me to show him to his room father?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You still have to practice the piano. Your mother and I want you perfect for when the guests arrive on Sunday."

There it was, the switch at her mouth where a frown would take place. The light seemed to leave her eyes. This man was mad, I'm sure she was perfect at _anything_ she did.

"I can practice before dinner..."

"Alright. But extra long, you can give Mr. Carter the room at the very end. Mr. Carter, do you have any bags with you?"

"No Sir. I travel too much to care for carrying bags." That part was true. With every new hunt I traveled sometimes across states chasing the prey for the thrill and I didn't need to carry things during that time.

"Fine then. Now I need to get back to the study." He walked away from us and I saw Victoria glance down. She set the tray down on the table next to the door and walked towards the stairs.

"Follow me please." She lifted her dress with one hand from the front while walking up and slid her hand on the stairs railing with the other. I followed her breathing her in every few minutes.

I held my breath to keep from attacking her and soon we were at the third floor. I followed her to the end of the hall and she opened the door to an empty room. It was a good size.

A bed big enough for two, dresser, lamps and tables next to the bed. There was a chest at the end of the bed which I raised my eyebrows at. "Does your father always give his workers good rooms like this?"

A light laugh came from her which made me smile. "He considers the more comfortable and homey the workers are, the more they will stay and well...work." She placed her hands in front of her, smoothing her dress out again. I walked to the window and unlatched it, pushing it open.

Fresh air came in which I took deep breaths of.

"If there is anything you need you can tell me, my father or Miss Mary."

"Miss Mary?" I turned to her and saw her shy smile. "She's..." She trailed off and I leaned against the wall next to the window.

"A maid." I finished for her and saw her smile again. "I don't give workers or maids too much of that title, she's Miss Mary however she is looked at." She turned to walk out the door and I continued to watch her.

"You will be able to meet my mother at dinner, the dining hall is next to the kitchen."

"She won't mind?" I almost could feel the sickness as if I was human from thinking of the dinner.

"No, she is used to new guests and people coming in. She actually likes new faces..as do I." She smiled at me before walking out of the room. "There should be extra clothes in the drawers, we keep everything stocked." With that I heard her walk down the hall and down the stairs.

I shut my door and opened a drawer from the dresser. I pulled out new pants and a shirt and went to the closet seeing jackets hanging up.

Formal for dinner..how nice.

I made sure the door was locked and stripped of my clothes. I was still hard from earlier and I grabbed hold of myself slowly stroking until I built up speed with pumping.

I imagined Victoria's smell, even imagined how her blood would taste.

I bet it would be so sweet...so delicious.

With a low groan I came. I was glad it didn't take too long, I wanted to be dressed and ready by the time I could get downstairs to be near Victoria again. I cleaned up my mess and dressed in the new clothes I found.

I stuffed my old clothes into the chest and sat on the end of the bed. I heard music from the piano and grinned.

She played wonderfully, it was perfect.

(-Skip to dinner-)

Walking down the stairs I saw a dark haired brunette walking towards the kitchen. I saw Victoria sitting at the piano in the living room, her fingers touched every key lightly and gracefully.

She stopped when her song ended and stood stretched her arms and back. She saw me and smiled walking over at a fast pace. "You play beautifully, Ms. Townsend."

"She does, doesn't she?" I turned around seeing a woman, her hair was dark red like Victoria's and her eyes a darker shade of blue. "Hello mother." Victoria walked to her and the woman hugged Victoria tightly.

At least someone in this house paid better attention to her, but then again any mother would to their child. "That was perfect darling, I think you could miss a day of practice."

"I doubt that greatly mother...father wants me to be perfect." I saw the woman roll her eyes which almost made me chuckle. "Your father wants you perfect so his friend's son can ask you for your hand. Which I would never approve of considering who he is."

The look of disgust came across Victoria's face. I stayed silent as they spoke letting them get out what they wanted. Victoria realized me again and looked at me apologetic. "I am so sorry, I am being rude...mother this is Mr. James Carter. He's a new worker here for father."

Victoria's mother reached out her hand and I took it in my gloved hand and kissed the top. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Townsend."

"Oh no need for that Mr. Carter, you may call me Elizabeth. I'm not up for formality in names." I smiled. Her and Victoria were easy to be around, they weren't up-tight like Charles.

"Elizabeth...well you may call me James then." I could see a small pout trying to show from Victoria and she was suddenly very interested in the ceiling and walls. "Ms. Townsend, you may call me James as well."

Her eyes cut to me and I saw the gorgeous smile take place on her face. "Only if you call me Victoria.."

"Always." I smiled and we all walked to the dining room. I pulled Victoria's chair out and she sat down. I pushed it in with her in it slightly then did the same for her mother. "Thank you."

They both said at once and I smiled sitting down next to Victoria. Charles came into the room kissing Elizabeth on the cheek and sat across from her at the table.

The food was sat in front of us and drink was poured. Slowly everyone started eating.

"So tell us about yourself, Mr. Carter." I took a bite of the meal and chewed it slowly thinking up a back story. I swallowed the disgusting sludge mess down my throat and watched their expressions.

"I'm a traveler. I always have been, my father got me into it."

"Ahh, traveled a lot eh?" Charles said in between bites. "You could say that."

"I've always wanted to travel." Victoria spoke up and took a sip of her drink from her glass. I saw Charles about to say something so I spoke up so he wouldn't get the chance. "Really? Where to?"

"Anywhere actually, maybe some place where the sun shined...or the sea..." I saw the smile that wanted to show twitch at her lips. Her father just scowled at he ate and I felt my eyes narrow.

With a glance at Elizabeth, I realized she saw my eyes narrowing and she realized it was because of Charles and his attitude. "That is lovely ideas for places, Victoria." She smiled at her daughter and I saw Victoria smile.

"Thank you mother.."

"Anything else, Mr. Carter?"

"I hunt." I said picking up my fork. "There's a good man! A hunter!" I couldn't hold back the grin from showing on my face. "What is it you hunt?" Victoria asked me with a smile.

I gave a low chuckle and lowered my voice. "Anything that can run fast enough." No one noticed when my eyes darted to Charles.

I wondered how fast he could run before I got him.

"I must say, Mr. Townsend, your daughter can play the piano beautifully." I ate slowly and almost growled when he said, "At times. But she could be better."

I saw Elizabeth's glare from the corner of my eye at her husband. "Charles." She continued glaring at him and stood up from the table. "Excuse me..." She left the room and I looked at Victoria who was just picking at her food now.

"May I play for you later?" I spoke low to her, her father didn't notice as he was reading a paper as well as eating.

"You...really?" I saw her smile as she whispered and I nodded. "I'd like that..."

"I would as well..." I grinned and we finished dinner, my thoughts on her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>I wanted to give all of them last names and go into her and his back story.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm going to be having a Carlisle/Bella fanfic up very soon! If I am messing up on things for the 1835 year then forgive me, I did a tiny bit of research but not too much.

If you read any other stories of mine make sure to check them out! :D

I will also be having a Jasper/Nessie/Paul fanfic up after another fan fiction is complete.

Anyway, let me have your review! (=


	2. Chapter 2

Possession

Chapter Two

(James Pov)

After dinner was through, I excused myself walking up the stares to my window. I pushed it open leaning out and emptied my stomach of the gross contents I had ate.

With a low growl I washed my mouth out of the slimy taste and returned downstairs where I stopped hiding next to the wall beside the stairs as I heard Charles speaking to Victoria.

"Victoria if Benjamin makes you an offer you WILL say yes!"

"NO! I will not! I do not know him let alone love him! I will not throw my life away for some wretched man who wants nothing but a innocent woman to please him!" I smiled to myself, this girl was amazing.

"Victoria Emerald Townsend!" I heard Charles's angry voice then a sound like skin against skin. I looked around the corner noticing Victoria having her hand against her cheek. I walked out then walking to them.

"Mr. Townsend, I will not question how you act around here but when it comes to laying a hand on your daughter, that is where I will involve myself." He glared at me about to say something and I cut him off. "I do not care how you think of me for this but I draw the line at abuse to any young woman."

"I never-"

"And you never will." I cut him off again and swore I saw him turn red. He shook his head and walked past us, his shoulder bumped into mine and I shook my head.

I'd deal with him soon enough.

I walked to in front of Victoria and tilted her head up to look at me. She flinched slightly and I frowned. "Come on.." I took her to the kitchen where there was more light, I helped her sit down in a chair and I inspected her cheek.

The skin there was lighter than the rest of her, I suspected there would be a bruise but I was not too sure on how hard he had hit her.

"There is no need to make a fuss over this, James. Its nothing new to me..." I felt anger rise up in me.

"He's hit you before?" Her eyes looked towards her lap and I watched her. "When he gets really angry..." I made fists at my sides and she placed a hand on my chest while she stood.

"You said you'd play for me...can you now?" I nodded and took her to her piano and sat down. She sat down next to me and I played something by memory.

(A/N: He is playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven)

While I played, Victoria watched me and touched my arm every now and then with a smile. As I finished, she looked in my eyes and smiled once again. "I loved it..."

I grinned and she stood grabbing my hand leading me outside. "Will we not get in trouble, Victoria?" She simply laughed and twirled around.

The previous rain from the daylight had the grounds a little muddy. I noticed blades of grass running against her dress, putting mud on it. "I could care less if I get in trouble. Mother understands me better than father does."

She took me around the back of the house to a large barn. She dragged (which I let her mostly) me inside and went to a black horse. While noticing her, the horse gave a small whine and she smiled as she pet it.

"This is my horse, I named his Shadow. He's my favorite." I walked up to her and noticed the horse backed away from me slightly. "Shadow there there...James is a friend." She took my hand and placed it on the horses head. I pet it carefully and soon the horse calmed down enough.

"When will I get a ride?" I joked and she laughed. "He never lets anyone ride him. No one except me." A smirk showed across Victoria's face and I chuckled. What a smug little vixen.

I watched her pick up a brush and she started running it along the horses back. I continued watching her, mesmerized with every stroke she did.

A slight intake of breath had me alert. She dropped the brush and I walked around the horse to her but froze when I saw her hand.

"Oh no...I forgot about the sharp edge..." She sounded embarrassed but I could hardly care.

All I cared about was the blood dripping from the middle and edge of the palm of her hand. I started to move closer feeling my eyes widen more than they already had.

_So rich...so sweet..._

My thoughts gave me no relief. Her scent clouded my senses and I felt painfully erect.

This was just by the smell of her. I imagined her taste and I grabbed her wrist looking at her bloodied hand. "James.." I could hear her voice but it sounded distant. As I started to lean down to her hand I licked my lips.

(A/N: I WAS going to end it here! But being the nice little author I am I decided not to torture you that way ;-D)

I didn't hear the footsteps only the shout of, "Victoria!" I dropped her hand and leaned up turning to see a man walk in. He was pale and his eyes were dark. "Laurent." Victoria smiled and moved away from me and away from the horse going to Laurent and hugged him.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now." He smiled then his eyes cut to mine as I was staring at her hand still. "Victoria...why don't you go have Mary help you with your hand? I want to speak with..."

"He is James."

"Ah...well then let us catch up yes?" I held back a growl as he suggested her leaving. She walked to me and kissed my cheek making me blink and swallow my venom. She simply smiled and walked to Laurent kissing his cheek and I watched wide eyed as he returned the kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight." She left us and I gasped out turning the stable door and pulled it closed holding onto it tightly. "Yes...her blood does smell nice. But do get a grip I do not want my good friend found dead next to her horse."

I froze. How did he know?

No..he couldn't know.

I turned to him still gripping the stable door. "What are you talking about?"

"I doubt your a new born otherwise Victoria would be dead by now. Your old enough to control your thirst, SO, why are you here vampire?" I stared at him. Obviously he had done his homework. I smelled deeply and couldn't smell a human scent from him, only Victoria's blood which was still in the barn.

He had no heartbeat either. I stopped breathing and released my grip on the stable door before I broke it and continued looking at him. "Her scent...its the best I've ever smelled."

"Ah..so she is your singer?" He crossed his arms and I made fists. "My...no I can't have one of those."

"Obviously you do." He said with a chuckle. I walked past him and he grabbed my arm causing me to growl. "You might want to go hunting. I don't want the whole family slaughtered." I pulled my arm from him taking his advice and went hunting.


End file.
